1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an information input apparatus used in an electronic camera and the like to convert subject images into digital data. The information input apparatus then records the digital data.
2. Description of Related Art
Instead of cameras that use film, electronic cameras can be used to photograph the subject image using a CCD or the like, convert this into digital data, and record it in an installed memory or in an attachable/detachable memory card, or the like. With the image photographed using these electronic cameras, there is no need to go through the developing and printing necessary in conventional film cameras. In addition, immediate playback or display on a screen such as an LCD, are possible.
Further, to record the photographed image as digital data, the electronic camera input apparatus have become compatible with personal computers. For example, to create an Internet home page, electronic cameras can be used to input such image data. Electronic camera input apparatus that input not only images, but also voice and sound recording (capability) have been considered.
In an electronic camera that has image and sound recording (e.g., voice) capability, the release button can be operated during voice recording. This can cause the problem that the shutter sound effect output when the release button is operated is recorded as well.